The Seebeck and Peltier thermoelectric effects have been used in apparatus where the electric power levels range from femtoWatts to hundreds of Watts. A thermoelectric device operating in the Seebeck mode converts a temperature differential into an electric voltage. A thermoelectric device operating in the Peltier mode converts electric power into a refrigerative cooling.
The pixel of this invention is comprised of nano- and micro-dimensioned thermoelectric structures. In embodiment apparatus the pixel is operated in the Seebeck mode. In some embodiments the pixel is adapted to function as an infrared thermopile for remote temperature sensing and spectrometry. In other embodiments the pixel functions as an energy harvester transducing heat into electrical energy. In energy harvesting embodiments the pixel provides power to operate low-power electrical circuits and sensors. The pixel operating in the Seebeck mode in embodiments powers
The pixel operated in the Peltier mode is adapted to cool circuit components including sensors low thermal power levels. It is desirable in applications to cool these circuit components such as low noise amplifiers in order to provide an operational environment at a lower temperature.
Any thermoelectric device can be operated in either the Seebeck or Peltier mode. This is possible because the Seebeck and Peltier thermoelectric effects are thermodynamically reversible effects.